


you & that 21 summer

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Swimming, but also Apparently this can be read as established relationship so?, i mean... sort of, literally just. interpret this how you want, read it how you want LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: For a moment, all there is is the sound of water rushing around them as Keith moves, and then something akin to a silence as he opens his eyes and looks around, finding Lance’s eyes. Lance tries to take in the moment as much as he can -- the way Keith’s hair is floating softly around his face, the way his nose twitches when a bubble leaks out of his mouth and travels up towards the surface, the way the sun is breaking through the water and shining on them both.





	you & that 21 summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the show that they come from. All rights go to Dreamworks. Not affiliated with Dreamworks or Voltron.

Sometimes, a look that lingers a little too long is all it takes.

\---

It’s not the ocean, but the view is gorgeous enough that Lance doesn’t mind. They’re on a beach somewhere in Michigan; it’s a small lake, but the beach is still crowded. They find a spot further down the stretch that’s not as full and lay their towels down in the sand.

Keith pulls his shirt off and walks slowly towards the water, taking in his surroundings. It’s been so long since he’s been in a place like this -- he hadn’t realized how much he missed it.

The sand where the water meets the shore is soft beneath their feet, minnows scattering and swimming away when they disturb the surface. Lance curls his toes, feeling the contrast of it against the cool water lapping at his ankles. It feels like heaven and he can’t get enough.

The water starts getting more difficult to walk in, pushing back against their calves, their knees, their thighs, their waists, Keith a step behind Lance as they make their way until the water is up to their chests when they stand.

Lance goes out a little further, until the water is up to his neck and his toes are  _just_ brushing the bottom of the lake. He takes in a deep breath and goes under, opening his eyes and looking around. It’s a little murky, sure, but if he focuses hard enough he thinks he can see a fish swimming through the water a few feet ahead of him.

He feels his chest tightening and brings himself back to the surface, slicking his hair back out of his eyes. Keith is watching him, the water up to his collarbones now. The back of his hair is wet from when he tilted his head back, and Lance knows that’s not the type of thing he should be noticing, but--

Keith ducks his head with a yell, shoving his head under the water for a second before popping back up, turning around and looking behind him.

“What the hell was that?” Lance asks him.

Keith turns back to him, his cheeks red and his hair dripping in his face.

“I thought this fucking -- you’re going to laugh at me, I fucking  _know_ it -- there was a dragonfly that was flying straight at my face,  _stop smiling you jackass_ \--”

Lance bites his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. “A dragonfly.”

Keith is smiling now too, embarrassed. “Shut up.”

Lance lets a giggle slip out, and Keith almost immediately retaliates by splashing him. Lance, already completely soaked, just shuts his eyes against the water.

“I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did. That dragonfly could’ve killed me.”

Lance full out laughs this time, and Keith splashes him again, getting water in his mouth. He sputters and coughs for a moment, exaggerating for long enough that he can see Keith raise his eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

“And  _you_ could’ve killed  _me_!” Lance surprises Keith by splashing him back, re-soaking his hair. Keith surges forward, his hands finding Lance’s shoulders and pushing him under the water.

Lance grabs Keith’s arms and pulls him under with him, keeping his eyes trained on him under the water. For a moment, all there is is the sound of water rushing around them as Keith moves, and then something akin to a silence as he opens his eyes and looks around, finding Lance’s eyes. Lance tries to take in the moment as much as he can -- the way Keith’s hair is floating softly around his face, the way his nose twitches when a bubble leaks out of his mouth and travels up towards the surface, the way the sun is breaking through the water and shining on them both. His hands are still on Keith’s arms, and just when he thinks Keith is pulling away, his fingers find Lance’s and wrap around his hands. Keith holds Lance’s gaze, gently tugging him closer until there’s only a few inches between them.

Lance surges forwards, fully intent on kissing Keith, but their foreheads meet instead of their lips, and both of them pull away and go up for air, hands on their heads, cursing.

“Ow, god,  _shit_ , are you okay, dude? Jesus, I’m sorry,” Lance burbles, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah,” Keith says, rubbing his forehead, “I’m okay. Are you, though? I thought I heard a crack.”

“I’m fine. Want to get out for a little bit? Being in pain makes me hungry.”

Keith nods and they both make their way back towards the shore and their towels. Lance slings his towel around his neck and watches as Keith tips his head back and squeezes as much water out of his hair as he can before scrubbing his towel through it.

Keith’s arm bumps into Lance’s as they walk toward the pavilion to get something to eat, but neither of them says anything.

\---

Keith regrets suggesting they rent some sort of boat.

“ _Keeeeith_ , my legs hurt.”

“Then let me pedal, and you can steer.”

“But then I’ll feel bad because you’re doing all the work… And also we don’t go as fast when it’s just you.”

Keith laughs a little at that, letting his feet come to a stop as he takes a moment to look around.

“It’s so pretty out here.”

Lance’s eyes are focused on Keith. “Yeah. It really is.”

Keith turns his head to look at him, but Lance’s gaze has already moved to the shoreline far ahead of them. The life vest suddenly feels tight around his chest, and he reaches to unzip it.

“Should we head back?” Keith asks, watching Lance’s motions.

Lance nods. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

\---

Walking on the trails is an experience that brings a sense of calm over both of them. There are sounds of birds chirping, of animals rustling the plants closer to the ground, of wind blowing through the trees. The sun is streaming through the leaves and hitting the pavement at their feet, and they can’t hear the sounds of the traffic rushing by a ways away anymore. They’re not really sure where they’re going, but they know not to stray from the path and that if they get really lost they can call for help.

They are at peace.

\---

The day ends the same way it started -- on the beach. This time they’re laid out on their towels, watching the sun drift closer to the treetops across the lake, making conversation about anything they can think of.

Lance has his sunglasses on, making wild gestures as he tells Keith a story. The beach is empty, and Lance isn’t afraid to be loud even though he doesn’t have to be because the waves are quiet and the people are mostly gone. Keith is watching him, his hands resting in the sand behind him to hold him up, a smile on his face.

A cool breeze blows through, and Lance’s voice trails off. He stays silent for a moment, setting his sunglasses on top of his head and closing his eyes, listening to the water gently moving against the sand. Keith’s eyes never leave him. The setting sun casts him in a golden light, bringing out auburn undertones in his hair and freckles across his nose.

Lance’s hand reaches for his sunglasses to set them back on his face, and he manages a glance at Keith, finding him staring.

“What?” he asks, his hand moving slowly down.

Keith moves, and Lance can’t tell whether it’s ridiculously fast or ridiculously slow, because it feels like both. A hand is on his cheek, a nose is brushing his, lips are on his lips. His eyes drift close and he’s kissing him back, moving a hand to his waist to pull him closer. The waves are moving against the shore and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears because he’s wanted this --  _god,_ he’s wanted this -- for so long, and Keith’s lips are impossibly soft against his.

When they break apart, Keith’s hand caresses his cheek, moving down to rest low on his neck. Lance opens his eye to look at him and finds Keith trying to subtly slow his breathing. He can’t tell whether his cheeks are red from the kiss or from being in the sun all day, but Lance finds it endearing nonetheless.

Keith’s eyes are on him, and Lance is scrambling for something to say.

“Thanks,” he blurts out.

He almost starts to regret it, but then Keith is giggling and leaning in again and he feels like he’s in heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Dragonflies are chaotic evil and also the devil  
> 2) The beach I imagine them being at was Eastwood Beach at Stony Creek Metropark here in good ol' Michigan so, uh. Do with that information what you will  
> 3) Thank you to best beta Zack ilu <3 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!) Please check out some of my other works!
> 
> Title taken from and work inspired by 21 Summer by Brothers Osborne.
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Voltron blog (lancesvoltron.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the show that they come from. All rights go to Dreamworks. Not affiliated with Dreamworks or Voltron.


End file.
